the firl in your dreams
by lady marmalade
Summary: read and find out h+r nnnnnoooooooo mmmooooorrrrreee fffffflllllllllaaaaaaammmmmmmmeeeeeeeeesssssssssss


Girl in your dreams  
disclaimer: i dont own gw (sorry for my last story that the rude asses reviewed with the exeption of tomorrow , kiausagi, polkadot,neya, night angel(the one who included me in his fav authors , thanks again) and evalasha) also this story like my other ones are short!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i dont want complantes saying you should have made this longer ok and NO MORE FLAMES IF YOU DONT LIKE THIS STORY THEN DONT REVIEW GOT IT !!!!!!!!!!!! also i dont own girl in your dreams it belongs to m2m  
I was walking down the street one day.  
Relena walks up to the stage to give her lecture on peace in the colonies and earth. Heero as always listens in the corner to make sure no one tries to assasinate Relena.  
When Relena is finished Heero walks back into the crowd hoping Relena dosnt see him which unfortunatly she does.  
Relena runs after him until shes in the bad part of town. Some punck guys see her and gang up on her. Heero sees this and takes care of them by kicking the shit out of each one of them.  
Then i saw you i didnt know what to say.  
Relena sees the guys run and looks at Heero speachless. Heero looks at her and growls at her for being so stupid as to come into the bad part of town looking for him.(sorry for the run on sentences) Heero then asks her why she was folowing him.She replys "because i saw you at the meeting and i was wondering why you were there." Heero replies "because i was protecting you from assasins after all your not the most popular person in the world". "I know that any ways thank you for saving me." I really appreciate it."   
Your eyes were shining   
Heeros eyes get soft and he nods and says thank you. Relena then smiles and says your welcome. She then walks over to him and gives him a hug and kiss on the cheak.  
Your smile was so kind.  
Heero suprised smiled and asked "what was that for" Relena replied "for saving me "   
"no problem" Relena smiles.  
When i saw you i wanted you to be mine.  
Relena asks him to stay with her. He replys yes i wil stay with you.  
chorus  
maybe i dont have the blonde hair you like  
or maybe i dont have eyes like the sky  
and im not sure if im the girl in your dreams   
but i can show you what love means  
One day you came to talk to me.  
Relena and Heero descuss wether Heero should sleep in another room or not since they had been staying together for a room.  
I was happy everything was so nice.  
Heero ask Relena to marry him and she says yes . They have a beautiful wedding with alot of brieds maids and flowes all ove the place.  
But then i found out everything was a lie.  
Relena finds out Heero had been cheating on her with her best friend Hilde. When Heero got home he coudnt find Relena any where.  
maybe i dont have the blonde hair you like  
or maybe i dont have eyes like the sky   
and im not sure if im the girl of your dreams   
but i can show you what love means  
Relena arrives at her brothers house. Relena tells Noin and Zecks what happened. Zecks then calls his lowyer.  
How could you do this to me.  
Heero recieves devorce papers. Heero then totaly flips out and calls Relena on her cell phone.She answers and he asks whats this all about.  
You said we are meant to be.  
Relena replies "you tell me arnt you the one who said we were meant to be so whats up with you cheting on me with my best friend." "Listen Relena i can explain i was drunk and" "and now you can kiss your chances of having a family good bye." "  
Relena please" relena hangs up the phone .  
You showed me how to cry.   
Relena cries till she falls asleep.  
When you told me that everything was a lie.  
Heero gets mad at relena and tells her he never loved her and she was and idiot for falling in love with a gundam pilote.  
maybe i dont have the blonde hair you like   
and maybe i dont have eyes like the sky  
and im not sure if im the girl in your dreams   
but i can show you what love means  
the end   
(since you guys dont like how i end my stories :P)  
review if you liked my story if you dont like it then dont review or you will have a very pissed off gundam after you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
